Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a receiving device, in particular on a vehicle seat. The receiving device accommodates a receiving element of a fastening system, in particular an ISOFIX fastening system. The fastening system comprises a holding element, for example, an ISOFIX holding clip. The receiving element is fixable on the holding element. The receiving element is, for example, part of a piece of equipment to be fastened, for example, a child seat. According to the prior art, the holding element is provided with a cover element having a cover opening.
Description of the Background Art
The ISOFIX fastening system is a known, particularly secure and easy to operate fastening system, which is used, in particular, to fasten child seats in a motor vehicle. In this fastening system, a rigid connection between the structure and the object is established in a position of use between a structurally fixed holding clip (holding element) and an object to be fastened (child seat), whose receiving element—usually a latching element—engages with the structurally fixed holding clip.
If the ISOFIX fastening system is used to fasten a child seat, the holding clip is fastened, for example, on the structure side of the vehicle body or the vehicle seat structure, and the latching element is disposed on the structure of the child seat.
Different ISOFIX arrangements are known from the publications DE 10 2004 048 358 A1 and DE 100 44 321 C1.
The publication DE 10 2009 036 726 A1 describes a cover on an ISOFIX connection, which complies with DIN standard 13216, including a flap which is displaced in the position of use, in which the ISOFIX connection is locked.
The publication DE 102 06 7801 A1 describes a vehicle seat in a motor vehicle. The vehicle seat includes a backrest and a seat cushion. A slot is formed between the backrest and the seat cushion, where the backrest and the seat cushion border each other. A fastening apparatus according to the invention is attached to the vehicle seat in the area of this slot. This fastening apparatus includes two fastening elements, which are spaced a distance apart in the longitudinal direction of the slot. These fastening elements are each designed as a U-shaped holding clip and are adjustable from a position of use to a position of non-use or a parked position. In the position of use, the two fastening elements pass through the slot between the backrest and the seat cushion and project into a seat area of the vehicle seat. In their position of use, the two fastening elements are thus easily accessible, for example to anchor a child seat, which is not shown here, to the fastening elements.
This approach has the advantage that the holding clips are not visible on the position of non-use. However, it will be required in the future for the ISOFIX holding clips to be visible even in the position of non-use, so that, to improve safety, a signaling of the presence and the position of the ISOFIX holding clip within the vehicle seat is ensured.
To improve practicality, it is furthermore required that the attachment of objects, in particular child seats, to the ISOFIX holding clip be possible without any measures for transferring the ISOFIX holding clip from the position of non-use to the position of use, as is necessary, for example, in the approach in the publication DE 102 06 7801 A1.